


the slow autumn at my window

by sinisterhand



Series: those isles of yours that wait for me [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterhand/pseuds/sinisterhand
Summary: Five times Finn asked someone how to ask Poe out, and one time he asked Poe. Title from If You Forget Me by Pablo Neruda.This is my first fic so literally all feedback is welcomed.





	the slow autumn at my window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandrelvst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrelvst/gifts).



1\. Rey

  
    Finn was fairly sure that this wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Well, how else would you do it?" Rey muttered impatiently. Finn frowned.

"Are you sure... it's romantic? I got the impression from most of the planets I was stationed on that cannibalism wasn't terribly seductive." Rey rolled her eyes impatiently.

"No, trust me. You go up to him and say, 'If we were stranded in the Qualian Desert, in the shifting sands of Jakku, I would totally starve to death instead of killing and eating you.' He will fall in your arms like a maiden in a cheesy holodrama." Finn paused.

"Thank you," he said to Rey, with utmost sincerity, "I will keep that in mind." As he left her quarters, he keyed in a note on his datapad: "UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES MENTION KILLING AND EATING HIM WHEN YOU ASK HIM OUT." Honestly, he didn't know why he'd expected Rey to be better off than him. She had approximately the social skills and upbringing of a very earnest cactus. Maybe someone else would be of more help-- someone who knew Poe better.

2\. Jessika Pava

  
    After Finn asks her, Pava doesn't stop laughing for seven minutes straight. Finn timed her.

He leaves the mess hall with a mealpack and followed by her shouting "OH COMMANDER DAMERON PILOT MY COCKPIT. HANDLE MY JOYSTICK. STEER MY BLAST CANNON. DOCK MY X-WING WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING I HAVE SO MANY MORE"

2.5 Jessika Pava, Take Two

  
    "Finn!" Her face splits into a grin as soon as she sees him. "Have you asked Poe to target your exhaust port? Calibrate your--"

"I need your help to ask out Poe, and if you say the words 'docking system' one more time, I'm going to tell Rey the real reason you always say hello to her first even though you've known Poe since you were cadets." Jessika's mouth shuts faster than a dianoga with a piece of trash.

"Okay, soldier, so we're doing that. First, know that if you break his heart, I will hunt you to the Outer Rim and make you wish you'd never escaped the First Order." Finn swallows.

"Understood. What is Poe's favorite color?"

"You haven't guessed yet?" Jessika rolls her eyes fondly. "Horrible, horrible flyboy jumpsuit orange. What a dweeb."

Finn looks her directly in the eye. "Watch your mouth, flyboy, that's my future boyfriend you're talking about." He leaves without turning around, but he thinks he might be able to hear Jessika's smile when she says, "Good luck!" and then so quietly it might not be meant for him "It's not like you'll need it."

3\. Luke Skywalker

  
    Luke blinked once, very slowly. He opened his mouth. Finn hoped desperately that Luke was about to impart a piece of tremendously wise and also suave Jedi wisdom.

"How sure," Luke enunciated, with rather more care than Finn thought was necessary, "are you that he isn't your brother? You might not think it's possible, but you have to be careful with these things." Finn nodded and tried not to let resignation show on his face. "You always have to make sure!" Luke shouted as Finn made a tactical retreat from the meditation room.

4\. General Organa

  
    The General cocks an eyebrow with the same threatening precision she would a blaster.

"I am technically both you and Commander Dameron's commanding officer, you know." Finn nods. The General sighs. "You're not going to go away until I give you something, are you? Three things: tell him how you feel before you think you'll never see him again, be honest but not when it comes to his ship, and don't ever let him fly away." Finn leaves her staring across her quarters and thinks privately that he should tell Poe as soon as humanly possible.

5\. BB-8

  
    "You are both being ridiculous. Just tell him you think he has dreamy eyes and be done with it! Humans are so inefficient, it's like nobody ever optimized your processes," BB-8 beeps over Finn's spluttering.

"It's not that easy," Finn chokes out as soon as he thinks he's capable of human speech again. "Humans," BB-8 blips with staggering condescension for a tiny orange ball. "It's that base-10 system-- gives them ideas. I'll take a good binary over that nonsense any day!" Finn nods enthusiastically and bids a still-muttering BB-8 a hasty goodbye.

+1. Poe Dameron

  
     Finn meets him in the mess hall, after he's still smiling and sweaty from an exceedingly successful mission (Finn is fairly sure there was no need for those last three passes to buzz a Star Destroyer.) Poe's eyes go directly to Finn's determined face and death grip on the bundle of old-world nasturtiums he overpaid for on Coruscant.  
"Hey, buddy. You okay? What's going on?" Finn swallows, adjusts his hold, and tries not to look at Poe's eyes because that would worsen the situation considerably.

"Poe Dameron. Would you like to-- get lunch. Sometime." Finn feels like that came out fairly in-one-piece for the chaos in his heart. He meets Poe's eyes, and finds only faint confusion. His heart sinks. "We're in the mess hall right now, kid--" "No," Finn forces out, "like a date. I would like to date you." Poe is still looking at him with an amiable sort of bemusement that makes Finn want to sink into the ground and stay there. Maybe Finn didn't finish the sentence. "... Poe Dameron."  
The silence stretches. Jessika 'coughs' "nice going," and if he looks behind him, which he isn't going to, he's pretty sure the light thwap sound was the General burying her head in her hands. Poe unfreezes, blinking several times.

"I would love to, Finn. I would love to date you. And if it's okay, I'm going to kiss you right now, and we are going to go on a date." Finn thinks that he might not be able to breathe from sheer emotional gymnastics right now, but Poe's looking at him and he thinks those eyes ought to be banned by the Confederacy as an inhumane weapon, but he nevertheless manages to say, slightly hysterically, "can you kiss me, is that even a question right now," and then they're kissing in front of the whole resistance. People are wolf-whistling and cheering and the nasturtiums are getting a bit crumpled, but Finn doesn't even care.


End file.
